Whispers of Despair
by redpenkiller
Summary: Furuya Satoru's wish for a smooth start at Seido came to a jarring halt after an unprecedented discovery: he was two months pregnant. Foggy memories from a night of partying and unwanted advances resurface, and as Furuya begins to piece everything together, he realizes that his nine month journey is going to be nothing but a cesspool of doubt, hatred, tears, and despair.
1. Discovery

It was only smack dab in the middle of spring, but the sun was beating on him with its searing hot rays.

Or maybe it was just him.

The players on the field were acting weird, blending and swirling into a blurry mess of smudged colors.

Or maybe it was just him.

His breaths were deep and rugged, his uniform sticking to his skin with sweat. Was it really this hot?

No, it was just him.

"The ball's coming your way! Blast it to home!"

It took Furuya Satoru a few seconds to realize that that was directed towards him. Looking up, he spotted the ball that was falling in his direction. Catching it, he lifted his leg in the air and launched it as hard as he could, but it wasn't hard enough.

The ball pattered to the ground a few feet short of home base, allowing the runner to score.

"Furuya, how could ya have missed that?!"

"Don't mess up on such an easy throw!"

"We really need to work on your fielding! Don't get so cocky just because you know how to pitch!"

Furuya ignored the complaints that were flying at him and walked back to the dugout. _'That's weird. I could've sworn that was going to reach.'_

"Working up quite a sweat, now are we?" a familiar voice teased.

Tilting his head upward, the raven haired teen had been blessed with the godly presence of the man himself, Miyuki Kazuya. He took a sip from his bottle of water. "What's it to you?"

Miyuki sat down next to him, his infamous shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "I meant what I said, idiot. You really are sweating a lot and you haven't been performing so well during practice. Is this the rumored slump we've all been waiting for? Can Sawamura finally have a shot at becoming the ace?"

Furuya tried his best to avoid rolling his eyes. "In his dreams. I'm just having an off day, that's all. Now, with what I asked before. What's it to you?"

Miyuki held his hands up defensively. "I'm getting barked at for caring about a fellow teammate; how rude of me. Should I curse you out instead?"

"You're getting on my nerves. Go catch Sawamura's pitches or something."

The bespectacled teen's grin widened. "Using some good ol' reverse psychology or is that a sign of jealousy? Are you mad that you have to work on fielding today?"

Furuya massaged his temple. The strange pain in his head was spreading and the talkative catcher next to him wasn't making it any better. "Seriously, Miyuki-senpai. Can you leave me alone?"

Miyuki's expression changed to a look of concern for a split second before noticing that Eijun was waiting for him in the distance. "Fine, fine. If you're not feeling well, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite." With that, he left.

Finally being left in silence, Furuya leaned against the bench, his breaths becoming raspier. Copious amounts of sweat were dripping from his face onto his pants, but no amount of wiping would get it to stop. This shouldn't be happening to him. It was obvious that his stamina wasn't too stellar, but he would normally be able to hold out during practice. _'Am I dying?'_ he thought.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the dining room was filled with loud voices, freshly showered bodies, and the clacking of trays. Furuya, Miyuki, Kuramochi, Eijun, and Haruichi took up a table near the back.

Furuya could only watch as his teammates devoured their meals like famished animals. Looking at his own tray of food made him sick. He pushed it away from him as he drank some juice.

Sawamura Eijun eyed him suspiciously, his mouth full of rice. "What's the matter, dear rival? You're not hungry?"

Kuramochi Youichi stabbed him in the neck with his chopsticks. "Don't _fucking_ talk with your mouth full, Bakamura! Where are your manners?"

"I was just asking a question!" the brunette retaliated. "If he's not hungry, I'll gladly eat his food for him!"

"You can barely stomach what you have now! What makes you think you can–"

"It's alright," Furuya interjected. "He can have it. Goodnight." He got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

Miyuki blinked in confusion. "Goodnight? You're not gonna come for some extra pitching practice?"

Furuya shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." In an instant, he was gone.

Eijun giggled as he scooped his rival's rice onto his plate. "He sure is acting strange, but thanks for the food~"

Kuramochi sucked his teeth. "You ain't leaving this table until you finish that plate. Got it?!"

Miyuki tuned out their bickering as he stared at the chair Furuya was sitting in just seconds ago. _'Something's not right.'_

* * *

It was only a matter of time until the real pain kicked in. **Hard**. Furuya gasped as he tumbled onto his bed and held his stomach in discomfort as the sharp pangs began their assault. Thank God his roommates weren't here to see him like this, so weak, so vulnerable.

He grasped the bedsheets as the pain became more intense, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and rummaged through a file cabinet for some painkillers.

Downing two pills with some water, the raven haired teen sighed as he laid back on his bed, a storm of thoughts racing through his mind. _'It's either I'm having a really bad stomachache or I'm actually dying. Did Sawamura put a curse on me or something?'_ He turned on his side. _'If he wants to be the ace, he should do so fairly. This isn't nice.'_

The pain was a long way from subsiding, but it was enough for him to relax and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day - 10:09 am - Physical Education_

Eijun roared as he dribbled down the court and shot from the halfway line. "OSU!"

The basketball bounced off the rim and hit him right in the face. "Ow! Damn it! I guess I should stick to baseball!"

Furuya came up behind him with a basketball, sporting his usual stoic look. "How about you stick to nothing since you're bad at baseball too? That'll be the biggest favor ever."

Eijun's jaw dropped in both hurt and amazement as the latter made a smooth layup. "Day by day, a little of my pride withers away and I'm not sure if it can hold out much longer~"

"Sawamura, Furuya!" their instructor called out. "Head to the nurse's office and take your physicals!"

The duo looked at each other, disgust written on their faces. "Why do we have to go together?!"

* * *

Furuya didn't know why he was nervous when he entered the nurse's office after Eijun. The painkillers had pretty much washed away the pain and even though he was a little drowsy, he was fine. He remained mostly calm through the height and weight, the yes or no's, and the vital tests until it was time for him to piss in a cup.

The nurse, Akagi Yura, smiled as she took the cup and went to examine it in the next room over.

Furuya sighed as he looked around the room, wondering if he should tell her about the pain he felt yesterday. If he couldn't tell the team, then he could at least tell the nurse. He nodded. Yeah, that's exactly what he should do since–

Nurse Akagi interrupted his planning as she slowly walked back into the room. Her face was a mix of confusion, shock, and worry. "This can't be… this isn't possible…"

Furuya looked up at her. "Is there something wrong? Am I dying?"

Nurse Akagi pulled up a chair and sat in front of him, their knees almost touching. She placed her hands on his and swallowed. "I want you to follow what I'm saying, okay?"

A nod.

"Good. Have you been feeling… weird lately? Like slight nausea, fatigue, or loss of appetite? Abdominal pain, even?"

The pitcher nodded vehemently, his eyes twinkling. "Yes. Matter of fact, I was just going to tell you about that. All of that happened to me yesterday. Have I been poisoned? Cursed? Am I dying?"

Nurse Akagi shook her head. "No, you haven't been poisoned and you're not dying. It's just… I ran some tests on your urine and… this is really peculiar to say, but…"

"But what?"

"Furuya-kun… you're pregnant."


	2. Wavering

Furuya's mind went blank.

His world stopped for a moment, a quick second rather, as he tried to comprehend Nurse Akagi's words. It didn't make sense to him. He didn't understand. He racked his brain for any possible explanation but came up empty-handed.

Nurse Akagi waved her hand in his face. "Furuya-kun, are you there? Are you alright?"

The pieces of Furuya's world came back together as he snapped out of his trance and looked at the woman in front of him. His eyes were wide with confusion. Fear. "Sensei… what do you mean, pregnant? Is this some sort of joke? How's that even possible? As far as I'm concerned, I'm male."

Nurse Akagi shrugged. "I'm just as stumped as you are, to be honest. I've never seen this in my life. Cases like these are extremely rare and most of them aren't even documented." She placed her hands on the teen's shoulders and gave him a questioning look. "I know I asked you this before, but are you _sure_ you aren't sexually active?"

"I'm positive," the pitcher said, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not interested in having sex at my age." He paused, his face softening a bit. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's all up to you," Nurse Akagi said with a warm smile. "First, find out what happened. You had to at least have sex for this to occur. I don't encourage teenage pregnancies, but Seidou has the medical equipment to handle them just in case. Even though you're a boy, things can be arranged. Come back to me when you have your answer."

Furuya slowly got up, bowed, and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, he cursed at the sight of Eijun's wide grin. "What the–! Why did you wait for me?" ' _Crap. Did he hear everything?'_

Eijun cackled, his hands at his sides. "Hahaha! I went to use the bathroom and I just came back! What took you so long in there? Did Sensei diagnose you with Restingbitchface-itis? Do you have AIDS?!"

Sighing in relief that his rival hadn't eavesdropped, the raven haired teen walked past him. "You're so loud. Let's get back to class."

Eijun's jaw dropped. "Ah, you didn't answer my question! So you _do_ have AIDS! Looks like I'm gonna become the ace by default~"

"In your dreams."

* * *

 _9:06 pm - After practice_

Furuya dipped into the tub, the warm water soothing his aching and screaming muscles. He tried to take it easy during practice despite the complaints from his teammates again. He couldn't afford to harm the baby that was growing inside of him, if there even _was_ a baby. ' _I still can't believe it,'_ he thought. ' _This just can't be. Me, pregnant? I've never had sex and even if I have, I don't remember. What am I going to do? I can't keep playing baseball like this. At this rate, I'll just have to–'_

"Ah, it's the monster rookie with a slump that's pissing me off!"

Furuya didn't even bother to look up as Miyuki closed the door to the bathhouse and dipped in the water a few feet away from him. "My slump is pissing you off?"

Miyuki removed his glasses and set them on the tile floor, snickering. "Why, of course! I can't have any fun when I'm only catching Bakamura's pitches! I need some diversity. You're killing me here."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. "What do you want? You don't normally shower at this time."

The catcher swam closer to him, a stern look on his face. "I know. There's no need to keep on hiding it."

The hairs on Furuya's neck stood as he stared into the latter's heavenly amber eyes. They were glinting with a certain seriousness that he had never seen before. ' _He knows? I didn't tell anyone.'_

"You're not going through a slump. You're slacking on purpose."

"E-Eh?"

Miyuki burst into a fit of laughter as he slapped Furuya on the back. "Haha! I bet you probably realized just how frustrating being the ace will be! With all those people relying on you to carry the team! You're just trying to decrease the amount of attention you get! What a genius!"

Furuya looked at the catcher with a blank face. "Are you kidding me? You're laughing? You had me worried for a second."

"Worried? Why would I have you worried?"

"Because I'm–" The pitcher's breath hitched as a sharp pain surprised his stomach. He turned away, groaning loudly. "Ow…"

Miyuki reached out instinctively, putting a hand on his kohai's back. "Whoa, are you okay? Stomachache? Do you need to see the nurse? Hey, answer me!"

Furuya shook his head as the pain vanished. He hoisted himself up and grabbed his towel. "I-I'm fine. I'll be g-going now." He dashed out the door.

"You're having pains 'cause you're not eating!" the bespectacled teen yelled after him. "You gotta eat or you're not gonna last through practice!" ' _Something's definitely not right. I should keep an eye on him.'_

* * *

Cooped up in his bed, Furuya's eyes darted back and forth across the laptop screen as he searched for the answers to his dilemma. "That was way too close with Miyuki-senpai," he muttered. "If he finds out, that's definitely not good. I should be more careful in the meantime. I shouldn't let it show."

As the minutes passed by, he was slowly getting discouraged. Nothing useful about male pregnancy was popping up; only fanfictions and prank videos. Drumming his fingers against the keyboard he came up with an idea. "I guess I should just search it up regularly… ' _how to tell if I'm pregnant?'_ " He clicked on the first website and read through it.

" _Have you and a partner recently made love? Do you think you're pregnant? Here are some common symptoms to see if you are!"_

 _-Missed period_  
 _-Loss/increase in appetite_  
 _-Nausea_  
 _-Tender breasts_  
 _-Headaches_  
 _-Constipation_  
 _-Mood swings_  
 _-Fatigue_  
 _-Pain in abdominal area_

Furuya tightened his blankets around him as he read through the symptoms over and over again, trying to make sense of them. "I'm not a girl, but a lot of these do apply to me… I really am pregnant, huh?"

Closing his laptop, he turned off the lamp and shut his eyes, waiting for the lull of sleep to wash over him. He couldn't stop thinking about the first sentence from the website. It was bothering him, pestering him.

" _Have you and a partner recently made love?"_

"I don't remember anything. I haven't been with anyone, but why does it feel like something's missing? I don't remember…"

* * *

 _The Next Day - 8:58 am - Mathematics_

Resting his hand on his palm, Furuya looked out the window as the teacher rambled on about the significance of polynomial functions. It was a cloudless, bright, baby blue sky, baby blue, baby–

The raven haired teen pouted in frustration. He couldn't even fucking look at the sky without being reminded of his situation. ' _I have to do something about this. I can't keep this baby. I won't let this take baseball away from me.'_

In the seat next to him, Kominato Haruichi twirled a pen between his fingers as he focused on the pitcher. "Wow, you're thinking really hard. That's rare for someone who pretty much has a one-track mind."

Furuya waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I was thinking about a crab omelette."

The pink haired teen rolled his eyes playfully under his bangs. "Of course. But hey, did I tell you the good news? There might be another one of me at Seidou in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom's pregnant!"

Furuya's heart skipped a beat. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah! Isn't that great? Aniki will finally have someone else to patronize."

"Do you think… she'll be happy to give birth again?"

Haruichi's smile faded away. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Furuya turned towards him, his lips thin. "Will she regret having another child? Will she be glad to take care of it even though a lot of bad things might happen?"

The batter leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a while. "I mean, she's already had two of us, so there's no doubt that she can handle another. My mom is a strong person. She can do it. Why'd you ask?"

The pitcher turned back to looking out the window, his right hand on his stomach. "No reason."

* * *

 _5:00 pm - Afternoon Practice_

"Nice pitch!" Miyuki shouted as he threw the ball back at Eijun. "What's with the sudden new groove? Have you finally been blessed by my godly presence?"

Eijun caught the ball with a smug look on his face. "My dear Miyuki, haven't you heard? I'm gonna become the ace by default!"

"And why's that? Is it because of Furuya's slump?"

The brunette walked over to the bespectacled teen and covered his mouth with his mitt. "Oh, baloney Tony! What slump? He has AIDS!"

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "Enough with the jokes, Bakamura."

"I'm not joking! We took our physicals the other day and he took mad long. I asked him if he got diagnosed with AIDS and he ignored my question! Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

The catcher ruffled the pitcher's hair. "Knowing the fact that like, everyone ignores you, I hardly find that convincing. Looks like you're gonna have to become the ace by actually putting in the work, silly."

Eijun puffed steam from his nostrils as he stomped back to his side of the bullpen. "I call bullshit!" He pitched a crossfire. "Now _that_ was a strike!"

"That was a ball."

"Damn it!"

As he gave Eijun a sign, Miyuki couldn't help but steal a glance at Furuya who was missing all of his catches. ' _Eijun may be a bit dense, but I think we're both noticing a change in Furuya. I just gotta figure out what. And fast.'_


	3. Cloudy

Step.

 _Step._

Step, step.

 _Step, step._

Step, step, step.

 _Step, step, step._

Furuya turned around, evidently frustrated. "Why do you keep on following me?"

Miyuki folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto his left leg. "Because you won't tell me what's wrong with you."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I saw you throw up this morning. Are you sick?"

The raven haired teen restrained himself from showing any type of emotion that would give him away. "So what if I'm sick? What are you going to do about it? It's none of your business."

The catcher stepped closer to his kohai. "First of all, it _is_ my business because I'm supposed to be responsible for you. I'm just doing my job. If you are sick, believe me when I tell you I won't hesitate to let Coach know. He won't allow you to play if you're unable to. Understand?"

Furuya was at a loss. He couldn't tell Miyuki about his pregnancy. Responsible or not, it was none of his concern. He was barely accepting the truth himself.

"Yeah, stand there and ignore me," Miyuki drawled as he walked away. "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to talk to me."

The pitcher looked after him, the words that he wished he could've said dangling off the tip of his tongue. _'Why is this so hard?'_

* * *

Nurse Akagi swirled around in her chair as the door to her office opened. "Ah, Furuya-kun! Just in time. There's a lot I want to talk to you about."

Furuya nodded as he sat down. "I guess you should start first. What's the news?"

"When you came here for the first time, I felt like I knew you from somewhere. You're on the baseball team, right? The one they call 'monster rookie'?"

The first year rubbed the back of his neck in awe. "I'm glad that I've been noticed."

Nurse Akagi fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably. "I'm afraid that baseball's going to have to be put on hold for now."

"What? Why?"

"Being active is good and all, but an overload of strenuous activity is not safe for the baby. I've seen the type of practice you guys do. It's dangerous."

Furuya hung his head, a curtain of disappointment falling over him. "No. I can't give baseball up. It's the only thing I've ever had a passion for. It's the only thing that's made me feel alive. I don't think I'm ready."

Nurse Akagi exhaled sharply as she crossed her legs. "If that's the case… would you consider having an abortion?"

"Is that where you take the baby out? I've been doing some research."

"Mmhmm."

The first year sat in silence as he ruminated over how he could go back to a normal life if he went through with the abortion. He wouldn't have Miyuki heckling him all day and he could eat regularly again. Suddenly, Haruichi's words echoed in his mind.

 _"My mom is a strong person. She can do it. Why'd you ask?"_

 _'Can I be… a strong person? Can I do it?'_ Picking his head up, Furuya looked at Nurse Akagi. "I don't think it'll be fair to have an abortion yet. Besides, I still didn't answer your question of how I even got pregnant. I'll let you know when I find out."

Nurse Akagi beamed. "That's a good way to go about it. Don't take too much time, though. After a certain amount of time, an abortion can no longer be possible. Now then, let's take your vitals. How've you been feeling?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _10:36 pm_

"You're _**WHAT**_ now?!" Kuramochi shouted. "You're having sex with Miyuki?!"

Eijun nodded proudly as he laid down on his bed. "Yep! I've never been so happy in my life! It felt so great! Amazing! Splendid! Absolutely superb–"

"I get the fucking idea!" The shortstop slid a disk into his console and waited for the game to load. "You _do_ realize you're only fifteen, right? Why the hell would you even be thinking about sex?"

The brunette pouted as he swung his legs back and forth. "Don't be like that, Mochi-senpai. We're using loads of protection and Kazuya is super careful, so we'll be fine. Why are you so uptight? Are you mad that Harucchi's brother–"

Kuramochi's eyes glinted murderously. "Don't you even dare, Bakamura! I'll kill you!"

"Sorry~"

The green haired teen ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just having a fit 'cause I don't want mistakes to happen, ya know? Sex is dangerous." _'Especially if that idiot's involved. The fuck are you doing now, Miyuki?!'_

* * *

 _The Next Day - 7:00 am - Breakfast_

 _'Akagi-sensei said that my symptoms are more severe than they should be,'_ Furuya thought as he steadily ate his food, _'and that I must be a handful of weeks along. Probably eight. So something must've happened two months ago. But what?'_

Miyuki chuckled at the pitcher next to him. "What are you doing with those chopsticks? I never knew air tasted that good."

Furuya froze as he realized that he was picking from his empty bowl of rice. "I finished it already? I'm still hungry."

Out of nowhere, Kanemaru Shinji handed him two more bowls of rice. "Yessss," he taunted. "Eat lots so I can report back to the senpai."

"Thanks," the raven haired teen mumbled as he began to graze through the rice.

"Better not throw any of that up," Miyuki whispered in his ear. "I still got my eyes on you."

"Mind your business."

"Ah, so cold." Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the catcher looked up and saw Kuramochi glaring at him. "What's up?"

Kuramochi rolled his eyes and bit down on his fish. "Nothing. I'll talk to you during practice."

* * *

"So you're having sex with Sawamura now?" Kuramochi questioned.

"Damn," Miyuki laughed out. "He sure has a big mouth. Wait, that sounded oddly sexual. I didn't mean it that way."

The duo were standing outside the practice field, their backs against the gate. Cans of energy drinks were in their hands. Today's morning workout, according to Tetsu, was going to be brutal.

Kuramochi squinted as a harsh breeze passed by, causing stray leaves to float in the air. "Does it look like I'm joking? Why are you having sex with a freshman? He's too young!"

Miyuki shrugged, a smirk dancing on his lips. "For the record, he's only one year younger than us."

"Whatever."

"Come on, it's not like I picked him because of that. Eijun's my boyfriend and I love him."

"Love, my ass."

"That sounded oddly sexual."

"Can you fucking stop that?!" Kuramochi turned towards him. "Sawamura's really innocent and you know we're good friends. Just don't hurt him, alright? I don't wanna deal with his whining."

The bespectacled teen made a finger gun and winked. "No problem," he said in English. "Let's start heading to practice before Coach scolds us for being late."

The two of them began to walk inside the field in silence until Kuramochi broke it. "Wait a sec. When did you guys start dating again?"

Miyuki waved his hand sideways. "Umm, like two and a half months ago. What, you think we won't last?"

"Nah. It's just something doesn't feel right."

"Are you sick, too?"

"Too?"

Miyuki pointed at Furuya who was doing some basic stretches. "He's been under the weather lately. It's pretty obvious from the way he's pitching. I'm getting so bored~"

Kuramochi said, "That's not good. Should we tell the coach?"

"He's getting better, so I guess he's fine now." The catcher set down his bag on the dugout bench and pulled out his gear. "Help me with my stuff real quick."

As the green haired teen adjusted his friend's gear, a burning question occupied his thoughts. _'Our monster rookie's having a slump 'cause he's sick? That doesn't sound like Furuya. He would never let it show. The hell's going on?'_

* * *

 _11:27 pm - Miyuki's room_

"Ouch!" Isashiki Jun exclaimed. "Massage it a little softer, will ya?"

Furuya lowered his head apologetically and proceeded to prod Jun's calves tenderly. "Is that better?"

"Good, good."

In his absence, Miyuki's room was jam packed with the regulars who were either playing video games, creating workout plans, or just sleeping around. Damn it Masuko.

"Hey, can you do me a big favor?" Jun asked as he fished for a few coins in his pocket. He placed them in Furuya's hand and winked. "Can you go to a vending machine on the street and buy me some beer?"

Furuya rose a brow. "Beer? Isashiki-senpai, you shouldn't be drinking."

"I knowww, but today's practice really took a toll on me and I need something to wind down. Look at this beard; I'm gettin' old. Please? There's some extra change in there, so you can treat yourself."

Sighing, the raven haired teen reluctantly agreed and walked out to the main street. As the can of beer tumbled to the bottom of the vending machine, he groaned as he felt a throbbing sensation in his head.

 _'Hey, monster rookie! Drink up! Come onnnnn, don't be such a wuss! I'm begging you, just this once! You'll feel good! I promise!'_

Furuya gasped as his grip on the can of beer tightened. "Wh-What? What was that? Who was that? When… where… was that a memory?"

 _'Don't worry, I'll be quick. No one's gonna know. We're the only people here. Tetsu-san and them are in the other room.'_

The first year held his head in pain as he sauntered back to Seidou. The memories were all a blur, too fuzzy and unclear for him to dissect. "Who was talking to me? Where was I? His voice sounds so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Entering Miyuki's room, he tossed Jun his can of beer and began to leave.

"You're not gonna chill with us?" Jun called after him. "Thanks, by the way."

Furuya shook his head. "I'm going to my room. Goodnight." _'I don't have time to play around. I need to find out who that was now, or else it might be too late to tell Akagi-sensei my decision.'_


	4. Clear

_The Next Day_

"My fucking God, you lovebirds are disgusting! Wake up!" Kuramochi jumped down from his bed and hurled a pillow at the couple next to him.

Blindly parrying the pillow with his hand, Miyuki yawned groggily as his head peeked out from under the covers of Eijun's bed. He grinned as he searched for his glasses. "Why the angry tone?" he whispered. "Is it because I still look handsome even after waking up?"

Kuramochi gestured to his room that was littered with the couple's clothing, condom wrappers, lube and all sorts of nonsensical shit that was driving him crazy. "The hell is this mess? Can't you guys clean up after yourselves? It smells like straight _ass_ in here—and you even had the gall to stay over?!"

The catcher rested his glasses on his face and glanced at the time. He was quite annoyed himself with how bitchy Kuramochi was being lately, especially when it came to him and Eijun. "It's freaking six in the morning. There's no practice today. Why are you up? Why are you yelling? Why are you mad?"

The green haired teen clenched his fists. "Because I'm not a fan of the way you guys are dating. It looks more like friends with benefits to me."

"Why's that?"

"It's just sex, sex, sex, sex! Do you even love Sawamura?!"

"You know what?" Disregarding the fact that he was butt naked, Miyuki slipped out from Eijun's hold on him and walked up to Kuramochi. He lowered his eyelids and frowned. "Why the hell do you care so much about what I'm doing? Why can't you fucking mind your business?"

Kuramochi sighed. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I don't want you and him to go through my struggle." Another sigh escaped his lips as he shuffled to the door and wore his slippers. "I'll be back. This shit better be clean."

The door opened and closed, briefly allowing rays of morning sunlight to fill the room. With the curtains drawn, the room was dark again as Miyuki sat on Eijun's bed. _'What the hell does he mean by his struggle? He's not making any sense–'_

A soft moan interrupted his train of thought. Turning his head, he smiled as Eijun yawned and stretched like a baby. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Eijun rubbed his eyes. "I thought I heard you and Mochi-senpai arguing."

"Sorry. Did we wake you up?"

"No, no. Is he mad that we had sex again?"

"Yeah. I don't get his problem."

"Me neither." The brunette sat up and wrapped the blanket around his body. He looked around the room and cringed. "Crap! We should really clean this up before he kicks us out! Let's hurry!"

* * *

 _9:50 am_

Furuya drummed his fingers against his desk in frustration. He couldn't wait any longer. He desperately needed to find the person who was responsible. Last night was a start thanks to the memory that had resurfaced, but it wasn't enough.

 _'Everyone on the team calls me a monster rookie,'_ he thought, _'but that's nineteen people to choose from, not including the second and third string. How am I going to narrow it down in time?'_

 _'Don't worry, I'll be quick. No one's gonna know. We're the only people here. Tetsu-san and them are in the other room.'_

"Tetsu-san? Yuki-senpai?" Furuya burst up from his chair and dashed out of the classroom, heading for the senior floor. "Yuki-senpai must know something."

Reaching said floor, he peered through the windows of each room until he found the one where Tetsu was. Jun was hovering over his desk, shouting as always. He slid the door open and everyone looked at him.

"What's a first year doing here?"

"Isn't he on the baseball team?"

"Aye, he's da monster rookie!"

Yuki Tetsuya folded his arms as Furuya made his way to his desk. "What a surprise. Do you need something?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you. Now."

* * *

Tetsu sat on top of the staircase, his arms dangling between his legs. "I'm listening."

Furuya took a deep breath. "Did we…go anywhere a few months ago? By we, I mean the team. I'm having trouble remembering something."

The captain nodded. "The only thing I recall was the time we all went to a karaoke bar. Two months ago, we won a practice match against Yakushi and Kataoka-san let us have the night to ourselves."

"Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Accidents or things like that."

Tetsu chuckled lightly as he reminisced about that wild night. "We got busted for drinking too much and Kataoka-san made us run some deadly laps the next day." He looked at his kohai. "Why do you ask?"

 _'Chug, chug, chug! Furuyaaaa, you can drink faster than that!'_

 _'Take your shirt off and let senpai take care of you.'_

The raven haired teen instinctively put a hand over his mouth as two more memories became clear. _'I was drinking? Who was forcing me?'_

"Are you okay?" Tetsu asked, his voice laced with worry. "Are you going to throw up?"

Just as the latter was about to respond, the sound of footsteps and a familiar cackle caught his attention.

It was Miyuki.

"Furuyaaaa, again?" the bespectacled teen teased as he leaned against the railing of the staircase. "Oh, hey, Tetsu-san. I'll take it from here."

Tetsu rose a brow. "Are you sure? If he's not well, it's my job as his captain to–"

Miyuki held up his hand and nodded smugly. "I got this. I'm like, his personal caregiver thanks to Rei-chan, so it's really _my_ job. Thanks, though."

As Tetsu left, the catcher took his place beside Furuya, the distance between them no more than an inch. "Throwing up again?" he deadpanned. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Furuya grimaced as he reluctantly forced the bile back down his throat, the bitter taste sending a shiver through his body. "Mind your business. Why are you so close to me?"

"Because," Miyuki said as he wrapped his arm around his kohai's shoulder, "you're hiding that you're sick and it's getting on my nerves. If you collapse one day, what am I supposed to do? Say that I didn't notice? No one's gonna buy that, so why don't you come clean and tell me, monster rookie?"

 _'Hey, monster rookie! Drink up! Come onnnnn, don't be such a wuss! I'm begging you, just this once! You'll feel good! I promise!'_

Gasping, Furuya smacked Miyuki's hand from his shoulder. "Get away from me! Get away!" He scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs, brushing past Eijun.

Miyuki sat there in mild shock as he stared at his boyfriend. "Well, that backfired. What are you doing here?"

The brunette pouted. "I was looking all over for you! What were you two talking about?"

"It's a secret."

"Jeez! You always do that! It's not fair!"

* * *

 _Five Minutes Later_

"Miyuki Kazuya?" Nurse Akagi echoed. "The second year ikemen with glasses and a snarky attitude? Are you sure?"

Furuya nodded confidently. His palms were sweaty and his breaths were hurried as the memories finally pieced together like a puzzle. "I remember everything now," he said. "I feel so stupid. How could I have let that happen to me? Why him? Why Miyuki-senpai? Why would he do that to me? Why–"

Nurse Akagi rubbed soothing circles on his back as she simultaneously threaded her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be okay. It's okay. Calm down, Furuya-kun. Everything's going to be alright. If you'd like, you can tell me what happened that night. I'm not forcing you; I'm giving you an option."

The raven haired teen bit his lip as he closed his eyes, reorganizing his memories into the proper sequence.

* * *

 _Two Months Ago - Masuda's Karaoke Bar_

 _"Cheers!" Jun shouted._

 _The second and third years of the Seidou Baseball Team chugged their cans of beer as fast as they could. Miyuki finished first and slammed his can against the table. "Ha! Beat that!"_

 _Tanba Koichiro wiped his mouth. "I really don't like you. Always trying to outdo others. You shouldn't even be drinking, minor."_

 _Kuramochi shrugged, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. "We're all minors, so that shouldn't really be a problem. Let's just have fun while we can. Who's gonna sing first?"_

 _"Me." Masuko Tooru got up from his seat and entered a song on the control pad. As the song began, he picked up a microphone and cleared his throat. "Ugah, ugaaahhh, ugaaah~"_

 _Maezono Kenta and Kawakami Norifumi burst into a fit of laughter, their screams bouncing off the walls. "His stomach is s-s-singing for him! You can't be serious!"_

 _Tetsu clapped along to the song, a pleased look on his face. "I always knew you had it in you, Masuko. Your voice is splendid."_

 _"Stop with the sarcasm!" Jun pleaded. "You're gonna kill me! Hahaha!"_

 _"I'm gonna piss my pants 'cause of you guys!" Miyuki said between laughs. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."_

 _"Hurry back!" Kuramochi called out. "You're up after Tanba!"_

* * *

 _Furuya sighed as he unzipped his pants and relieved himself. "I seriously don't want to be here. Why did Coach let us go out? I'd rather be back at–"_

 _"Monster rookieeee!" a voice rang out. "You're taking a piss, too? Looks like I'll have some company."_

 _The pitcher averted his eyes as a completely wasted Miyuki took a leak next to him. "Senpai, you guys really shouldn't be drinking. You look terrible."_

 _The catcher rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I'm freaking fine. You first years are probably just drinking orange juice and eating fruit snacks. Such a shame. Be like us and take risks."_

 _"No thanks." Furuya finished up, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. "I don't drink."_

 _The bespectacled teen quickly finished as well and ran after him, his vision a bit of a blur. "Come onnn, don't be such a wuss. Look." He grabbed a can of beer from the Free Drinks table and cracked it open. He held it up and grinned. "Have some. It won't kill you."_

 _The raven haired teen pushed it away from his face. "I said no. I should go. Sawamura and the others are waiting for me in the other room–"_

 _"And so is Kuramochi, but I don't care! Driiink! Matter of fact, chug the whole thing and I'll leave you alone. I'll also catch your pitches for the entire week! I promise!"_

 _"…"_

* * *

 _"Where're you going?" Kawakami asked._

 _Kuramochi stumbled to his feet as he made his way to the door. "Fucking Miyuki ain't here yet and I fucking told him to fucking hurry up! I'm gonna go look for him." He opened the door and sauntered out._

 _'He sure curses a lot when he's drunk,' Tetsu thought as he clapped along to Tanba's song. 'We're screwed when we get back to Seidou. Kataoka's going to tear us apart.'_

* * *

 _It was more than one can._

 _It was three._

 _It was more than a kiss._

 _It was a battle for dominance, wet tongues fighting against each other in foreign mouths that were hungry to explore._

 _Furuya's cheeks were flushed red, his eyes occasionally drooping. He couldn't keep them open any longer. He was on the floor, half naked and vulnerable to the one and only Miyuki Kazuya. He was in too much of a daze to panic or process what was going on. Moans escaped his lips as Miyuki buried himself deeper inside of him._

 _With the door to the empty karaoke room slightly ajar, anyone could pass by and see them. Furuya subconsciously knew that this wasn't a good sight in the least but he couldn't do anything about it. He was falling victim to Miyuki's gentle but powerful thrusts. However, he didn't want him to stop. "S-Senpai...harder…more..."_

 _'He's completely wasted,' Miyuki thought as he fulfilled his kohai's demand. 'It feels nothing like Eijun, but it's satisfactory.'_

 _A few more strokes and a shaky, high pitched moan from Furuya, and the catcher grunted as he came inside of him. "Fuck," he hyperventilated. "Sorry that I couldn't pull out in time."_

 _Furuya wiped the sweat from his brow as he shook his head. His body was still trembling with pleasure, a feeling that he swore to never forget. "It's okay. Let's just clean up and get back."_

 _Miyuki leaned down and kissed the pitcher's neck softly. "Sure."_

* * *

"I think that's it."

Nurse Akagi scribbled some notes onto a sheet of paper. "Thank you for being brave and telling me," she said. "Now all that's left to do is to tell Miyuki-kun, right?"

Furuya's heart skipped a beat. "I know, but it feels all too soon. I don't want to burden him. Even though it's all his fault."

"I understand how you feel, but it's the only way to get closure on why he did that to you. If anything happens, don't be afraid to let me know. Rookie-kun, fighting!"

* * *

 _11:25 pm_

Furuya gulped as he approached the indoor field. His throat was dry and his knees were weak, but he fought to keep his composure. Why was he so nervous in the first place? All he had to do was tell Miyuki and then he could make his decision.

That was it.

Reaching the field, he watched intently as Miyuki practiced his catching and throwing from a machine, his body glistening with sweat. _'Even at this time of night, he's still practicing so hard,'_ he thought.

Miyuki felt a pair of eyes on him and looked at the doorway. "Ah, monster rookie!" he greeted. "Don't just stand there; come in."

Furuya walked inside, the sand crunching beneath his feet. The two of them were alone. Just what he needed. "I have to tell you something."

Miyuki lifted his mitt to his mouth. "Oh? Is it an apology for smacking my hand earlier? If so, then save it. I'm not mad."

"It's not that. Miyuki-senpai, I'm…"

 _Three Minutes Ago_

A vein popped on Kuramochi's forehead as he kicked a box of condoms from underneath his desk. "Fucking Miyuki!" he hissed silently, taking into account that Eijun was asleep. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! I know his ass is practicing somewhere!"

He snatched the box up and stormed out of his room. _'That four-eyed prick thinks he can do whatever he wants. He needs to learn before he gets himself in trouble.'_

Noticing a light from the indoor field, the shortstop picked up his pace. As he got closer, he squinted as he saw Furuya and Miyuki standing near the machines. _'What's Furuya doing here at this time? He better not be overworking himself, too.'_

Miyuki lifted his mitt to his mouth. "Oh? Is it an apology for smacking my hand earlier? If so, then save it. I'm not mad."

Kuramochi waved the box in the air. "Miyuki, you forgot your damn–"

Furuya lowered his head. "It's not that. Miyuki-senpai…I'm pregnant… and it's yours."

"…What?"


	5. Gainsay

Miyuki let out a scoff. Bullshit. No way. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Furuya was just screwing with him for revenge or something. Most definitely. Like, what other explanation was there?

Exactly.

None.

He scoffed again. "You're what? Pregnant? Wow, that's hilarious. I thought you couldn't tell jokes."

Furuya shook his head as he placed a hand on his stomach. "You can act like you don't remember anything, but I do. That night at the karaoke bar when you got me intoxicated. That's how I got pregnant."

Beads of sweat trickled down Miyuki's neck. He pulled the collar of his compression shirt outward in an attempt to let some air cool him down. He was getting hot as the memories of that night suddenly hit him. _'I didn't think he'd remember,'_ he thought. _'He was completely drunk and so was I. I can't let him put me on the spot like this.'_

He smiled nervously as he closed the distance between him and the first year. "Your mind is playing tricks on you, Furuya. You're not pregnant; you're just sick. Let's get you checked out, okay? Let's call it a night and head to the dorms–"

"I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you made me have sex with you in that room and that my child is yours."

"Wh-What are you on about? You're not making any sense!"

"Yes, I am!" Furuya shouted. He knew it was late at night and everyone was sound asleep, but he couldn't suppress the disappointment that was harvesting inside of him. It pained him to realize that Miyuki, the senpai he looked up to and fancied from afar, was denying him so blatantly. "How could you take advantage of me like that? I understand that you were drunk, but…why me? Why was I the first person you set your eyes on? Why did you even have to make me enjoy that brief moment? Please, tell me!"

The bespectacled teen grabbed Furuya by the arm and pulled him close, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He wasn't going to let some puny pitcher tell him off like this. "It was a _fucking_ accident," he whispered harshly, gritting his teeth. "I obviously wasn't in the right mind and made a bad decision. You don't have to get so worked up about it. Just abort it and call it a day. It's not going to kill you. Do you hear me?"

The raven haired teen shook the catcher off and staggered a few steps back, wincing from how hard he had grabbed him. "Get off of me! I'm not going to listen to you. I'm not going to abort it."

"Stop messing with me! Why not? Don't you know what you're doing? This'll ruin our lives forever!"

"I know, but aborting it feels selfish. I've spent days upon days thinking about it and I know what giving birth will cost me. I'll have to quit the team and once people find out, I might have to quit school–"

"Don't act like everything's been said and done!" Miyuki yelled. He was going crazy. His brain couldn't keep up with the amount of bullshit Furuya was spewing. It was complete and utter bullshit that he couldn't be bothered to hear. Selfish? What about _him_? What about his own reputation? What about his relationship with Eijun? No, Eijun absolutely could **_not_** find out about this. It would kill him.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Furuya, you're talking straight nonsense. You can't just quit the team and give birth to some _thing_ you aren't even ready for. You're only fifteen and you can barely take care of yourself. What the hell makes you think you can raise a…a baby? Think it over, okay? Please. I'm _begging_ you. Don't do this to me, okay? Don't ruin my life, okay? Okay?"

Furuya remained silent as he left, appalled by Miyuki's true colors. _'If he's going to act like this, then it's all the more reason to show him that I am strong enough to give birth. If he doesn't want to take responsibility, that's fine. I can do everything myself, just like I've always have. I don't need anyone else.'_

Miyuki cursed as he threw his mitt to the ground and kicked the pitching machine in a fit of rage. "Shit! Why am I so stupid? Why am I so impulsive? Why am I so _stupid_?! Why did I have to go and…Eijun, I'm sorry. Your boyfriend's an idiot. I should just…screw it man! I can't let him know."

Sighing, he took his mitt and sauntered out of the indoor field. Upon reaching the door something on the ground caught his attention.

It was a black box.

Of his condoms.

His heart plummeted to his stomach.

 _'He knows.'_

* * *

 _8 Minutes Ago_

Sitting on a chair, Kuramochi muttered an endless slew of profanities as he bit his nails frantically. It was the only way for him to stop himself from trashing his room.

As soon as he overhead Furuya tell Miyuki that he was pregnant, his mind went blank. The box had slipped from his hand. It was too much for him to register. All he wanted to do was return some damn condoms; what the hell was that?

He had hidden himself from sight and eavesdropped on their conversation, his bewilderment growing each second. Furuya was being too serious for his liking so it had to be true. He soon left as he'd witnessed enough of Miyuki's sickening behavior.

His head was spinning. _'Fucking Miyuki,'_ he thought. _'Furuya, pregnant? I fucking knew it. That night at the karaoke bar…I knew he did something and tried to hide it. I can't believe it. What the hell is he gonna do now? What the hell am I gonna do now? I can't…I can't let him follow in my footsteps.'_

Running a hand through his hair, Kuramochi looked at Eijun, who was peacefully asleep, with a concerned expression. The latter's face was relaxed and calm, his chest falling and rising silently. "Sawamura…you're so innocent…shit…"

* * *

 _1:45 pm - Sex Ed_

Miyuki's pencil was running out of lead. Every time the teacher mentioned anything that triggered a memory from the night before, he would accidentally put too much pressure on his pencil and break the lead.

He was freaking out.

"Another important thing," the teacher said, "is to never have sex under the influence of alcohol."

Miyuki's lead broke again.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes.

The teacher pointed to a diagram on the chalkboard, "Being under the influence can impair your cognitive abilities. In the case of sexual intercourse, it may cause you to engage in sex without protection, consent, or proper understanding of who you're even doing it with. That's why I advise you guys to _please_ be careful and always be aware of what you're doing. Failure to do so might result in sexually transmitted diseases or unplanned pregnancies."

Miyuki tensed.

Kuramochi rolled his eyes again. _'You're being so fucking obvious. You're pissing me off.'_

When the class ended, Maezono walked up to Miyuki's desk. "Hey, man, wanna work on…what's with all the sweat? You good?"

The bespectacled teen shoved his books into his bag and nodded repeatedly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hot. What's up?"

"I was wonderin' if you wanted ta work on some swingin' during practice later." Maezono turned to Kuramochi. "You can hang too, if ya want."

The green haired teen slung his bag over his shoulder and walked off briskly, side-eying Miyuki on his way out. "Nah, not today. I already _planned_ something else."

The catcher frowned as he caught on to his friend's side eye. _'What the hell was that for?'_

* * *

 _6:30 pm - Afternoon practice_

"Kazuyaaaaa!"

Miyuki forced a smile as Eijun jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his hair. "What's up, babe?"

The brunette pouted. "Where were you last night?! I was waiting for you so we could cuddle! How dare you betray my needy requests!"

"I told you that I was practicing." _'He knows.'_

"I mean, duh, but you shouldn't take that long! Don't overwork yourself or you might get hurt! You know I love you."

Miyuki apologized and held his boyfriend's hand as they headed to where Maezono was waiting. _'He's the one that dropped the condoms. He was there. He knows. Why is he acting so lovey-dovey?'_

Meanwhile, Kuramochi kept his eyes on Furuya who was running laps. It was the thirty-sixth lap and he was showing severe signs of fatigue. _'At this rate,'_ he thought, _'he's gonna pass out.'_

The green haired teen sighed as he walked onto the track with his arms folded. "You might wanna slow down or just stop in general!" he called out. "You don't wanna hurt the baby."

Furuya tripped over his own foot and his eyes widened. He regained his balance and swallowed as Kuramochi walked up to him. "Wh-What?" he stammered. "What are you talking about? I'm not–"

"Oh, cut the crap." Kuramochi handed him a towel and sat on the ground, his legs spread out in a V. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you and Miyuki talking last night. What he said was fucked up. I'm sorry."

The pitcher sat down next to him as he wiped his sweat with the towel. He hesitated. Someone else knew his secret. Could he really trust Kuramochi? "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"It's his fucking fault! I always told him to be careful when he started having sex, but he never listened to me. Now look at what he's done. He doesn't wanna admit it." The shortstop punched his thigh. "Are you sure you still wanna give birth?"

"Yes."

"Why? It's gonna ruin your whole life! Do you really wanna quit the team and everything else that'll come along with it?"

Furuya scratched his cheek as he looked at his stomach. "I get it. I really do, but I feel like I need to give birth. I want to show Miyuki-senpai that I am strong and that I _am_ capable of taking care of it on my own. I don't need him."

Kuramochi snickered. "Hyahaha! That's a lot of mouth for someone who actually has feelings for that prick."

"…"

"I've seen the way you look at Miyuki. You're not very good at hiding it. You like him, don't you?"

"I-It's not–"

"It's okay, really. You're young and innocent. It's not your fault." _'I bet he doesn't even know that Miyuki and Sawamura are dating. This is some tragic shit.'_

The two of them sat in silence save for the sounds of bats clanging and voices shouting, evidence that practice was in full swing.

Just as Furuya was about to go work on some towel drills, a voice boomed from the dugout. "Furuya Satoru!"

It was Kataoka.

The raven haired teen shuffled towards him, swallowing nothing but air. Crap. "Yes?"

Kataoka furrowed his brow. "Follow me. We need to talk."


End file.
